Girl
by Doodle6721
Summary: "The guys tended to overlook that fact that she was a girl. It didn't matter that she actually liked Quidditch or that she cared about more than just gossip and beauty spells. No, she would always be the girl who gets forgotten."


**This is the LONGEST one-shot I have ever written. You have no idea how long I've spent working on this. Originally it was only going to be like 3 segments and the ending was ALOT different, but you know I'm not one for cliche (Though I do have my cheesy moments).  
>But anyway, this is about Roxanne Weasley. Ever since I read a story about her being a tomboy I can <em>only<em> picture her as one of the guys, hence the topic of this story.  
>I'll stop babbling, and leave you to my story.<br>Enjoy!  
>And please review! :)<strong>

* * *

><p>Roxanne Weasley sat at the Gryffindor table early Saturday morning, already scarffing down her pancakes and strawberries. Alongside her, the rest of the Quidditch team relaxed awaiting the game against Hufflepuff. Normally a Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff match wouldn't be very exciting, what with one team being superiorly better. But today was Hugo Weasley's first game. Playing for Hufflepuff. You see, Hugo had received some good Quidditch genes from his father and from the gossip around school he was one hell of a keeper. The Gryffindors had spent too much time, in Roxanne's opinion, on the pitch flying back and forth, doing drills, and getting covered in a thick coat of mud. <em>She<em> was ready. _She _didn't need to spend 2 hours everyday hitting bludgers. _She_ was perfectly fine. But no, James insisted on extra practices. He wasn't going to take any chances.

"Oi, look over there," Leo Thomas, a sixth year, nudged James. "It's that Mariela chick from the year below."

"I see her," James smirked. "Merlin, she looks sexy today."

"I'd love to spend an afternoon with her in the broom closet," Louis added.

"With that arse, how could anyone say no?"

Roxanne rolled her eyes. She was use to the guy talk; after all she did have an older brother and a hand full of male cousins. Besides, the guys tended to overlook that fact that she was a girl. It didn't matter that she had damn good arse herself, or that she actually liked Quidditch instead of pretending to in order to attract the jocks, or that she cared about more than just gossip and beauty spells. No, she would always be seen as the girl that doesn't have the best table manners, the girl that is obsessed with sports, and the girl who gets forgotten.

"Clearwater is definitely the best shag in all of Hogwarts."

"No! I'd say it's Leevey!"

"Would you shut up?"

"Rox?"

"If you haven't noticed, I'm sitting right here."

"So?" Leo questioned.

"So, I'm a girl! And I'd much rather not have to sit here and listen to your sexual adventures! It's rude and unnecessary!"

"Sorry, Rox," Elliot shrugged, "I guess we just forget sometimes that you're—"

"A girl," James finished.

"Lovely," Roxanne grumbled before chomping into her strawberry.

And really it was just so lovely that she was one of the guys. Especially when it involved Elliot Andrews. Not that he'd notice, but Roxanne has harbored a crush on him since their third year. How could she not with his charming smile, his tendency to be a bit of a prankster, and his athletic build. He was just the epitome of the perfect guy. Of course Rox's perfect guy only had eyes for Dominique.

Crowed around a tree with her cousin Molly and a bunch of guys from her year, Roxanne was laughing, no howling, at the joke Louis had just told.

"You think that's funny? Wait till I tell you what Zabini said to me the other day in the middle of Potions"

"What'd he say?" Roxanne managed to say while still holding in a few of the giggles.

Molly leaned in to Leo seductively, "When you go to bed tonight, would you mind if I Slytherin?"

"No!" Leo laughed. "Did he really?"

Molly only shook her head yes, unable to talk through her laughter.

"I'd have hex his arse back to last Tuesday if he'd say that to me," Roxanne smirked.

"Problem is getting him to hit on you," Louis laughed.

"Louis William Delacour-Weasley! If you don't take that back I'll have to curse you're pathetic arse instead!"  
>"Bring it Roxanne Hope Weasley!"<p>

She whipped out her wand faster than you could say Albus Dumbledore and shot sparks out the end in his direction. Louis managed to block it. "Gotta do better than that cuz!"

Standing up, Roxanne flicked her wrist again, only to have her Stinging Hex be blocked once more. Somehow she managed to finally hit him, making his pants to come loose and fall to his ankles. The group snickered at Louis's expense.

"And for the final touch!" Roxanne said, before aiming at his head.

Louis ducked, causing the hex to hit none other than Zephyr Zabini. The Slytherin boy yelped and grabbed his head, looking around the yard to see who had hit him.

Roxanne blushed, hiding her wand behind her back.

"Dude! Nice one Rox!" Elliot laughed, coming over and slapping her on the back in congratulations.

Walter yelled out, "Nice hair Zabini! I'm liking that shade of blue on you!"

Zephyr's eyes grew big, and he ran his fingers through his hair frantically, hoping that Walter Creevey was lying.

"Rox," Leo grinned, "That was bloody awesome, dude!"

"Uh, thanks," she hesitated, "dude."

"He asked me!"

"What?" Roxanne asked having missed what her frizzy haired cousin had just screamed.

"Scorpius asked me to Slughorn's party! As his date!" Rose Weasley grinned joyfully as she twirled around her cousin's bed.

Roxanne smiled, "That's great, Rose. I'm really happy for you."

"It's about damn time too!" Dominique laughed from behind her Teen Witch Weekly. "If he didn't ask you by the end of the week, he'd have received a deluxe package of hexes."

"Did anyone ask you two yet?"

"I think you mean to ask, has Dom said yes to anyone yet?" Roxanne corrected.

Rose laughed while Dom scowled at her cousin. "As a matter of fact I have said yes to someone."

"Who?" The two girls asked together.

"Colin. Finnigan."

"No?" Rose's mouth hung open, her eyes wide with surprise. "I thought he asked Gretchen?"

"No. He asked _me. _A seventh year asked me, a fifth year!"

"Merlin, that's fantastic Dom!"

"So, Rox, have any luck with the fellas?"

"I wouldn't say luck."

"Well, good or bad, let's hear it!"

"Well, Pete Dunner asked me."

"Pete? The one with the body odor?"

"And the pet rat?"

"Yeah…." Roxanne blushed from embarrassment.

"Please tell me you said no."

"Of course I said no, Dom!"

Rose sighed, placing a hand over her heart. "Thank Merlin."

"I told him I was going with someone else."

"Who?"

"Well, Elliot offered to go with me. As friends."

"Well, going with him as friends is better than going with no one. How'd he ask you?"

"He mentioned not having a date, so I mentioned not having one as well. And he pulled an Uncle Ron, and told me that we should go as friends, because it's just sad when a girl goes alone."

"Arse."

"Twit."

"He's right though! I'm just one of the boys. I need to get use to going as just friends, because that's all I'll ever be… just a friend."

Never in her life had Roxanne been as relieved as she was now to be out of Potions class. If she had to spend one more minute working with Leo she was going to kill herself… or more likely him.

You see, he'd spent half the class sticking sopophorous beans up his nose and the other half gabbing about the Quidditch World Cup coming up this summer. Roxanne prayed that she wouldn't have to listen to the words bludger, quaffle, or snitch for a long while.

"Oi, Rox! Wait up!" Roxanne turned, now facing Elliot. She tucked a stray strand of hair away from her blushing cheeks. "Care to go down to the pitch with me and toss around the quaffle?

Roxanne flinched. Damn bloody quaffles. "I would, but I think I've had enough Quidditch to get me through my day."

"Fine then, race me to the lake?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Race me to the lake." Elliot smiled, showing off his perfectly white teeth, and two dimples that made Roxanne's mind become a fuzzy haze. "Come on. I know you want to."

Roxanne slung off her bag and placed it against the wall. "1…"

"2…"

"Go!" Roxanne shouted. She sprinted down the corridor and out the doors, catching her crush off guard.

She managed to make it to the dock first, with Elliot on her heels. Roxanne grinned, "Beat yah!"

"Really?" Elliot smirked, slowly walking towards her. "If I recall, you started before anyone said three."

"Yes. But I did say 'Go'."

Elliot grabbed her arms, holding on to the tightly. "Cheater."

"Clever," Roxanne corrected.

"Oh? So I'm assuming that you won't forfeit?"

She shook her head. Her teeth biting her lip in hopes of making the butterflies in her stomach brought forth by this closeness go away.

"What if I—" Elliot pushed her shoulders back, causing her body to begin to tip off the dock, "—push you in?"

Roxanne arched her eyebrow, "You wouldn't"

He leaned her farther over the water. "I would."

Roxanne kept moving closer.

"Forfeit!"

"Never!" She giggled, while still trying to hold on to his biceps for dear life.

"Forfeit!"

"No!"

Roxanne's heart began to pound. Not because she was inches away from falling in, but because of the proximity of their lips. Turned up into a smirk, his lips were all she was focusing on. Not the water, not the race, his lips.

"Elliot!"

"Leo," Roxanne growled in her head. "Why must he ruin everything today?"

"Dude! Dominique needs your class notes for your Ancient Runes project!"

And with the mere mention of her cousin, Roxanne was forgotten. His grip on her was gone and he raced up towards the school, leaving Roxanne in the lake, dripping from head to toe.

Roxanne slammed the door shut and stood in front of her cousins. "Help."

Rosie stifled a laugh, and Dom sighed, "What happened?"

Letting water falling into the puddle at her feet, Roxanne retold the events occurring earlier in the day. "And then he left me in the bloody lake. Do you know how freezing it is! Merlin! Urgh!"

"Calm down, put some clothes on, and I'll see what I can do."

Roxanne walked down the hallway, her hair swinging behind her, no longer tied up in its usual ponytail. Replacing the elastic band, were soft curls, framing her lightly made up face.

"Dom, I feel silly."

Her cousin rolled her eyes, "Rox, you look hot."

"That may be so, but do I really need to be wearing this?" She gestured down at her boobs, now being supported with a little _help_.

"It was either that, or heels."

"Good choice."

The two reached the Great Hall and began moving towards their house table.

Leo had his leg up on the seat, waving his hands around. "I just told her, 'You better watch out for me at the game tomorrow, cause I'll be sending bludgers your way."

Dominique took the moment to shove Roxanne closer, literally shoving her into the group. The guys looked up, a few froze, a few continued munching on their toast. But Elliot stared at Rox, and her stomach flipped. "You look different," he smiled.

"Yeah," Jeremy Holmes nodded, "You do."

Elliot slung his arm around her shoulders, "I like different."

Roxanne blushed, "Yea, I think I might like it too."

"Rox, quit tugging at your shirt! It looks fine! At least now no one will mistake you for a guy…"

"Dom!"

"What? You have boobs! Show them off!"

"Who has boobs?" Jeremy asked as he caught up with Roxanne and her cousin.

"Roxanne. Don't you think she should show them off more?"

Jeremy looked down at the girl's chest and nodded, "If you've got boobs, show 'em."

Roxanne quickly covered her chest with her arms, "Jeremy!"

"What? I can't give you advice on attracting the opposite sex?"

"Not when it involves staring at me like that!"

"Eyes up, Jeremy," Dom commanded.

"Right," he said, collecting himself.

"I'm gonna go find Colin, Rox have fun at Quidditch practice," Dom grinned before running off towards a group of seventh year Gryffindors.

Silence.

"Jeremy, am I attractive?"

"I'd say so."

"Then, why can't guys seem to remember that I'm a girl?"

"I don't know what's wrong with the Gryffindor guys, but over in Ravenclaw, I know a few guys who seem to realize you're a girl."

"Besides Pete Dunner?"

Jeremy laughed, "Yes, besides Pete."

Silence.

"Is this about a certain person of the male gender?"

"Maybe."

"A certain person of the male gender named Elliot?"

"Maybe," Roxanne mumbled.

"Well, as far as I'm concerned he's a bloody idiot."

"I just don't understand. Before I was one of the guys, just kind of forgotten, but now, ever since _this_," she gestured, "he's been staring at me all day." Roxanne sighed, "I just don't understand."

"He's an arse." Jeremy shoved his hands in his pockets, kicking the dirt as they walked closer to the pitch. "If he can't appreciate the real you, well, then he doesn't deserve you."

Silence.

"Rox?"

"Hmmm?"

"Don't be like those other girls. You know the ones that drool over any guy in a ten meter radius."

"Why not?"

"They smell like cheap perfume."

Roxanne laughed.

"And they aren't as special."

Roxanne smiled to herself in the mirror. It was night of Slughorn's big party, and she had just finished getting ready. Her makeup was kept simple; her hair in a bun at the nape of her neck, a few loose curls fell at the sides of her face. She opted for a short, just above the knee dress. The navy blue made her eyes pop, and the empire waist showing off as Dom likes to call them, "the goods." She felt pretty. She felt like a girl.

Glancing at the clock, Roxanne noticed that she'd better head downstairs. She's kept Elliot waiting in the common room long enough. "You coming Dom?"

"One second!" Dominique hopped around the dormitory on her right foot while attempting to place a gold high heel on her left. Succeeding, she fluffed her hair once before stepping out the door.

She peeked her head around the corner and glanced at the boys before turning to Rox. "They look great. Now, are you prepared to make his jaw drop?"

Roxanne smirked, "More than ever."

Dominique gracefully descended the stairs, smiling like one of those muggle beauty queens. She, took a breath, and followed after her.

"Wow. Dom, you— you look so beautiful," Colin smiled before pulling Roxanne's cousin into his chest to peck her on the cheek.

Elliot leaned against the wall, his mouth slightly opened. His lips turned upward into a cocky smirk, "Well, hey there Sexy."

"Hello," Roxanne smirked back.

"Ready to go? I can't wait to make everyone jealous with you on my arm."

Dominique dragged Colin out the portrait hole, leaving the two alone for the moment.

"I thought maybe," Roxanne took a step closer to him and batted her eyes, "that we could talk first. You see there's something I've been wanting to get off my chest."

Elliot's eyes drifted south, and he nodded.

"Well, I've been thinking about it all day," she said in a somewhat ditzy voice, "and well I've finally come to a conclusion."

"Hmm?"

"Well, I've decided that I like the old me, and that nothings wrong with her."

Elliot nodded, his eyes lost somewhere in her breasts.

"And I've decided that if guys prefer me like this, then they're not really worth it."

The boy's mind was now completely gone.

"Elliot." He looked up. "I've decided that I don't need you."

His eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "What?"

"I'm going alone," Roxanne grinned before making her way towards the exit.

"I- I don't understand."

Roxanne turned to look back at the confused boy, "And you never will." She took a satisfied breath and left the common room.

"You know what Rox?"

"What?" Roxanne asked, sipping some butterbeer from her glass. Jeremy and Roxanne were standing in the corner of the room, watching couples dance and others schmooze with Professor Slughorn.

"You're awesome."

Roxanne laughed, half-choking on her drink. "Why? Cause I ditched Elliot to be a third-wheel with you and Charlotte?"

"Yes," Jeremy nodded, "but don't worry about the third-wheel thing, Charlotte doesn't mind. I mean you're one of my best friends, she understands."

"You two are kind of adorable do you know that?"

"Oh," Jeremy smirked as he shoved his hands into the pocket of his black dress robes, "I know… But speaking of adorable, you don't look to bad tonight."  
>"Thanks?" Roxanne raised her eyebrow, unsure if he meant it as a compliment.<p>

"What I meant to say was that I'm glad you found the right balance between old Rox and super girly Rox. You look beautiful and the best part is you're acting like yourself."

"You know, you can be super cheesy, right?"

Jeremy laughed and Roxanne was unable to control the grin spreading across her face. She plopped a piece of fried dragon into her mouth, and watched as Charlotte tugged him out onto the dance floor. For a few minutes all she did was bop to the music, and try to avoid glances from her ex-date, who was currently twisting the story around.

"Yeah! So, I was like, 'bitch, have fun going stag cause you just lost your date."

Roxanne rolled her eyes, and smiled into her refilled glass.

"Nice shoes."

"Thanks?" Roxanne turned around to see the mysterious compliment giver. "Zephyr?"

"The one and only."

"I'm sorry about your hair; I really did mean to hit my prick of a cousin."

Zephyr absentmindedly ran his calloused hand through his bright blue locks, "I'm kind of getting attached to it."

Roxanne laughed. She reached for another glass of butterbeer, unsure of what to say to the Slytherin to her right.

"I meant it; I really do like your shoes."

"My converse?" Roxanne clicked her heels together of her black shoes, "They're not exactly proper footwear for this shindig."

"Yeah, but I like different."

"I can see," She gestured at his hair and giggled. "I like different too."

"Lovely," Zephyr smiled, setting down his drink before tugging Roxanne onto the dance floor, "because I want to dance with you."

Zephyr pulled Roxanne closer to him, wrapping his arms around her waist. Roxanne rested her hands on the back of his neck. "Zephyr?"

"Yes?"

"It's not a slow song."

"Your point?" He raised his eyebrow at the beautiful girl in his arms.

"Why are we slow dancing?"

"Why not?"

Roxanne smiled. She leaned her head against his chest and gave in to his strange ways.

Roxanne rolled her eyes, standing in front of a group of Gryffindors whom were filled to the brim with excitement and left with no choice but to gossip about the announcement their Quidditch Captain was about to announce.

"Oi! You know if you stop gabbing, maybe I'll get to the results of your tryouts faster. Hmmm?"

The group froze. "Sorry, Rox," Lily giggled.

It was the beginning of Roxanne's final year and Hogwarts and she had been made captain. And being the fair captain she was she decided to have trails for _all_ the positions. Not even seventh years were guaranteed places on the team.

"So, like I've already stated, just because you made the team last year that doesn't mean you've kept your spot. Now, for the three chasers. Leo Thomas, Rose Weasley, Louis Weasley. The spot for keeper goes to Nate McLaggen."

"Hopefully he'll do better than his father," Louis muttered under his breath.

"Felix Higgs will join me in the position of beater. And I've chosen Lily Potter to be our seeker."

Lily beamed. Elliot, however, looked like a flaming hippogriff. "Excuse me!"

"Yes, Andrews?"

"You chose Potter over me?" His face was red with anger as he moved his hands about in mindless fury.

"Yes. When she catches snitches faster than you do, she deserves a spot on the team."

"But— but she's a _girl_!"

Roxanne laughed, shaking her head, "I'm glad you caught on. If you couldn't figure out her gender I'd have started to worry just how dim you really are."

The group tried stifling their giggles but failed miserably which left Elliot speechless.

"Hopefully you don't mind the sidelines, Andrews," Roxanne said staring into his angry brown eyes, "because that's where you'll be this year."

And for the second time, Roxanne turned and left Elliot standing in disbelief.


End file.
